Cenizas
by La Divergente de Panem
Summary: La vida de Portia y Finch como simples amigas, a pesar de que Portia está marcada por la muerte de Cinna. Nunca ejecutaron a Portia, y Finch nunca fue a los juegos. [Desafío del foro Días Oscuros]


_Disclaimer: Nada de lo mostrado aquí me pertenece (a excepción de la trama, obviamente) y es de propiedad de Suzanne Collins. En especial los personajes._

_Nota: Este fanfic participa en el tópic "Panem te desafía" del foro Días Oscuros._

_Después de Sinsajo, con un par de remodelaciones: la Comadreja nunca salió para la cosecha de los primeros juegos de Katniss, y el equipo de preparación de Peeta nunca fue ejecutado. Ah, y la Comadreja se llama Finch._

* * *

**CENIZAS**

* * *

**I.**

**Portia y Finch llega al 12.**

Finch miró con disgusto la capa de cenizas que se amontonaba en el antiguo Distrito 12. Habían pasado ya años desde la guerra, Katniss Everdeen era toda una mujer, y ella no le llevaba muchos años. La verdad, tenía un año menos que la chica en llamas. La originaria del 12 tenía veintiún años en ese entonces.

El Distrito 5 no participó mucho en la rebelión, excepto cuando fue estrictamente necesario. Finch se había aburrido entre las casas descolocadas, sus padres habían muerto en la explosión de un laboratorio de energías y ella acabó en la casa de unos vecinos. No le quedaba nada. Por lo que fue al hogar de los que no les quedaba nada: el Distrito 12.

Decidió dirigirse a pedir una de las casas de la Aldea de los Vencedores, que se expandía cada vez más para los afectados y los que querían vivir en este lugar destruido por el fúnebre y ahora destruido Capitolio. El presidente Snow había muerto, y la comandante Paylor estaba en el control del actual Panem, donde una persona podía ir en libertad de un distrito a otro. Era todo diferente.

Aceptaron su pedido y se quedó en la casa un buen tiempo sin hacer nada. Entonces, un día, llegó Portia, la estilista del joven ganador de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre —eventos que habían quedado en el pasado—, Peeta Mellark. Ella fue a visitar al vencedor, y después se pasó por cada casa de la aldea. Entre ellas, la de la Comadreja.

Finch no era muy habladora, a regañadientes decía alguna frase, estaba especializada en analizar cosas y, en un principio, no vio a Portia como una mujer afectada por la guerra. Esa mujer sonreía con gratitud, se divertía y disfrutaba, además de no tener ese aire capitolino que le traería problemas. Llevaba el pelo suelto color chocolate a la altura de los hombros, y era bajita. Sus ojos claros, color celeste, eran preciosos.

—Hola —saludó cordialmente Portia a la chica que se detuvo a mirarla—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Finch —respondió rápidamente, aunque con cautela; casi sin mover los labios—. Me vine al 12 cuando terminó la guerra. No tengo familia.

—La verdad es que a mí nunca me gustó el Capitolio, y como mis padres y hermanos pertenecían al estereotipo de capitolinos, no los consideraba amigos. Creo que murieron —dice, como si nada—. Mi acompañante más reciente fue Cinna, el estilista de Katniss, pero él…él…—Los ojos se le amedrentaron de lágrimas, y ella no intentó evitarlo, le era imposible evitarlo. Lagrimones resbalaban por sus pómulos rojizos.

Esa fue una de las primeras veces que Finch sintió la necesidad de consolar a alguien. Las veces anteriores fueron con sus familiares, que necesitaban apoyo moral luego de la muerte de su hermano menor —quien se llamaba William y tenía un carisma increíble—, y ella no dudó en ayudarlos.

Lo mismo pasaba con Portia; ella necesitaba ayuda para superar la muerte de Cinna, que, sin querer, fue el instigador de la rebelión, y que asesinaron para descontrolar a la chica que él mismo le puso una identidad, un nombre; Katniss, la chica en llamas, quien, irónicamente, prendió una chispa que si no se apagaba acabaría con lo que se conocía por Panem.

Desde ese entonces, fueron buenas amigas. Portia tenía ataques de ansiedad, por momentos el _shock_ de la muerte de Cinna la paralizaba y hacía que olvidase que el Capitolio y su maldad habían dejado de existir; olvidaba la realidad, y necesitaba algo para sanarla de su completo dolor. Su odio hacia el Capitolio hizo que apreciara a Cinna, y que Cinna muriese le provocó una grave herida en el corazón.

* * *

**II.**

**Noches de primavera.**

Las noches de primavera eran recordadas por Portia y Finch por tener un aire tibio, como las de otoño, muy agradable. Solo en contadas ocasiones tuvieron que prender una estufa y gastar una mínima cantidad de gas, pero las pesadillas de Portia continuaban como un huracán y herían su alma con garras de tigre.

Una de esas noches estivales la ex estilista no podía dormir. Fue a donde estaba la estufa, la prendió un poco y se acurrucó en el sofá de la sala de estar, extenuada. Entonces, Finch, con pasos sigilosos y lentos, se acercó a su nueva amiga. Ella no se fijó en su presencia porque se estaba quedando dormida.

La jovencita aprovechó de hacerle una cruel y pesada broma.

— ¡Bu! —Exclamó.

Portia se sobresaltó de tal manera que después la muchacha tuvo que agarrarse violentamente el estómago para no sufrir dolores del mismo por la risa que salía a borbotones de sus labios. La cara de la estilista fue digna de enmarcar.

— ¡Eso no fue chistoso, Finch! —La regañó enojada y avergonzada la mujer.

* * *

**III. **

**Noches de verano.**

Los veranos no tenían la cualidad de agradables, con lo que a la noche se respecta. Eran períodos nocturnos grisáceos y brumosos, pero a más temperatura que lo que se puede calificar de tibio. Portia dormía plácidamente en la cama asignada para su uso que le regaló Finch, casi sin ninguna manta encima de ella. En ese calor no se necesitaba algo para cubrirse.

En ello entró Finch, con un vaso que en el bañó llenó de agua fría. Las bromas pesadas eran su especialidad. Eran cerca de las una de la mañana. Portia dormía. Toda la Aldea de los Vencedores lo hacía. Excepto una vivaracha y astuta chica de veinte años que se llamaba Finch.

Al principio solo hundió su mano en el vaso y salpicó a su amiga. Luego manchó el colchón con el agua y finalmente despertó a su amiga poniéndole agua fría en la espalda, en donde llevaba una camisa blanca que se empapó totalmente.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —Gritó. Su reacción no fue tan cómica como la de primavera, pero igual digna de enmarcar. Finch no carcajeó tanto, pero igual lo disfrutó. Intentó permanecer en silencio.

Vio el aspecto del colchón y dijo, molesta:

— ¿Y esto? Yo no fui.

Miró de un lado a otro, buscando alguna pista, y entonces, entornando sus ojos celestinos, divisó a su compañera de edificio. La miró con desaliento y, con ella ya algo acostumbrada a las pesadísimas bromas de su compañera, le dijo con algo de fingida furia:

— ¡Finch! ¡Buena esa, pero busca a otro objetivo para tus bromas!

* * *

**IV.**

**Noches de otoño.**

El otoño era un poquito más frío que primavera, y sin duda, la estación favorita de ambas. Antes, esta época era devastadora y no se podía disfrutar porque existían los juegos; ahora podían disfrutar de los frutos secos, las pasas y almendras; además del clima muy agradable.

Esas noches no habían bromas pesadas por parte de Finch, a Portia le tocaba jugar. Desde hacía niña que no tenía ideas para bromas pesadas, pero se podía transformar en una experta en algo de la noche a la mañana. En la madrugada, sonrió con suficiencia y partió al baño.

Utilizó un montonazo de artilugios y cosas para que funcionara a la perfección. Al día siguiente, Finch se levantaría, tocaría una trampa para ratones que seguramente no alcanzaría a herirla, pero eso activaría otra cosa que le tiraría agua fría en el pelo. Luego puso una radio para que sonara una música escalofriante y luego se abriría la puerta mostrando un traje de fantasma que ella puso la noche anterior.

— ¡Ah! ¡Una trampa para ratones! ¡Portia, ven…! —Se calló de golpe al sentir el agua fría, la música escalofriante sonó y apareció el fantasma. Un chillido salió de su boca—. ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Portia entró a su habitación, le sacó una foto a su reacción y la publicó en las redes sociales. Peeta Mellark tenía una cuenta en una de ellas, y comentó con alegría: "¿Y esa chica? ¡Ja, genial foto! ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea para la broma? ¡Eres una genio, Portia!".

Y Finch, cuando le preguntaban sobre el acontecimiento —que se hizo famoso por la red—, solo respondía con un molesto bufido.

* * *

**V.**

**Noches de invierno.**

Las noches de invierno eran gélidas y frías, excepto unas pocas, que apenas alcanzaban lo aguantable. Entre esa detestable época del año, Gale Hawthorne volvió al distrito y no visitó a Katniss. Se sospechó que fue por los celos de que ella estuviese con Mellark. Después, visitó a Haymitch y finalmente fue a otra casa de alguien que no era una vencedora. Finch, y con ella, Portia.

— ¿Eres…la estilista del panadero ese? —dijo, arrugando la nariz. Ella asintió—. Cinna hizo un buen trabajo con Katniss. Lástima que esté muerto —suspiró luego de decir lo último. Finalmente, miró a Finch y le dijo, tranquilamente: — ¿Y tú, muchacha? ¿De qué distrito eres?

—Del 5.

— ¿Y qué haces en un sitio devastado como éste?

—No lo sé, quizás alejarme del mundo que conocía.

A partir de ese día, el Hawthorne se quedó con ellas por todo invierno. Pronto llegó con él Rory, su hermano menor con seis años de diferencia. Gale tenía veintidós años y era todo un hombre. No hubo muchas bromas pesadas, porque los intentos de asustar al muchacho fueron un auténtico fracaso.

— ¿A qué le temes, Hawthorne? —preguntó la chica una de esas noches.

—La verdad no lo sé —admitió—. Diría que a perder a Katniss.

—Hmmm.

Esas noches durmieron felices, y después Gale se fue con Rory. No lo vieron por mucho tiempo más. Entonces siguieron con su rutina habitual: eran dos amigas, una consolando a la otra, ambas bien y en pleno apogeo de su felicidad. Eran felices.

Mucho más felices que como podrían haberlo estado en el antiguo Panem.

* * *

_¿Algunas reviews?_


End file.
